ultracanfandomcom-20200214-history
Otis the Can
Otis the Can is the second-in-command of Ultracan, and is the main foil to Dr. Totenkraut. Otis is one of few characters who is not purely good or evil; he's always revived evil, implying that he was born evil but turned good over time. The creator of the series would like to note that the Ultracan Otis is not the real-world Otis. Appearance Otis typically wears a t-shirt and cargo shorts, though the content of the t-shirt changes based on the episode (typically being a "Bacon Strips" shirt). He wears glasses, and once even had a fauxhawk. In Episode 17, Otis is seen sporting a goatee. Personality Otis is generally stupid, but he seems to catch on quickly when he has to. Furthermore, his fighting prowess is quite great, especially with his superhuman toughness and strength. Otis relies a lot on his fellow operatives, especially Angel, who convinced him to join Ultracan in the first place. Story Pre-Ultracan Otis lived a life before Ultracan, but not much is known about it. The most detail of his history comes from Angel, who found that Otis was doing vigilante hero work before she found him and brought him into Ultracan. Before his vigilante days, almost nothing is known about Otis. Season 1 Otis was tasked, alongside Perry the Can, to find & stop Dr. Totenkraut before he could speak at a World Orphanage Committee hearing to let him adopt all of the world's remaining orphans. Otis acted as the muscle, but proved too weak to challenge Dr. Totenkraut's gun. At least Otis killed Mr. Badguyman. Otis would, after the fight, go on to defeat The Game Master and The Dark Swordsman, the latter of which would also kill him in the ensuing battle. After his first death, Otis is taken by the Bad Guys and carted around between them; first revived by Lieutenant Can, then later stolen by Sir Therapist before being brought back to good-guy status by Awesome Chainsaw McStarcraft Awesomes. After the whole "evil Otis" mess, Otis swore in Rent-a-Hero as Eugene the Can, the newest member of Ultracan, and was soon visited by Oits in a dream. Ultracan soon discovered a new villain (thanks to the table elf), and during the battle with El Presidente, Otis unlocks his Super Form. He then persists with this Super Form against Dr. Totenkraut's base, but ends up dying yet again to Dr. Totenkraut's bullets. Season 2 Otis is mostly absent in Season 2, only appearing in episodes 16 and 17. In episode 16, Otis is revived and turns out to be revived evil, so Eugene must defeat Otis in order to turn him good again. In episode 17, Otis once again leads the charge against Dr. Totenkraut, but gets interrupted when the episode glitches out. Trivia * Otis is the heaviest member of Ultracan. * Otis and Angel were the original two operatives of Ultracan, with Perry joining later. * Otis the Can, as depicted in Ultracan, is not even remotely similar to the real-life Otis the Can. Please do not compare the two.